


Dark Sun

by SoBeIt123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, High Fantasy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoBeIt123/pseuds/SoBeIt123
Summary: 'So you're a Dark Warlock-King from thousands of years past who was freed from his torturous imprisonment in order to fulfill some ancient prophecy about subjugating the lands that he once terrorized?”“......Yes?”“Why didn’t you tell me!”“Well, it didn’t seem to be that important!”“Being a tyrannical Warlock is generally an important thing, Cyrus!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment to see if I can write fiction. Depending on reception and my muse, I may continue it. It starts of pretty dark though so be warned

The man groaned in pain from the confines of his bonds. His torment had begun to seem like an eternity. He could remember some glimmer of what it was like before. The feel of the sun on his flesh, the fresh air in his lungs, the breeze on his skin. The feeling of freedom.

He knew that there was a reason for his imprisonment but, it had happened so long ago that he could not remember why.

“Is this the place?’

Voices?

“Looks like it. The structure of the tomb is of the right era and the runes seem to be a match”

“Good.”

“What’s so important about this guy, anyway?”

Two voices. A male and a female.

“Sirel believes him to be the fulfiller of The Dark Sun. He wants us to free him.”

What.

“The Dark Sun! Why would Sirel want to free the Oppressor of The Dark Sun! The man’s no better than a beast”

What?!

The Dark Sun? A beast? 

Were they speaking of him?

The man didn’t know whether to be confused or offended.

“If we let this thing loose then it will most likely kill us.”

“Look, if we don’t do this then Sirel will definitely kill us.”

“You make an excellent point.”

“Besides, the beast will probably be grateful of us freeing it.” 

“Fine. How do we unlock this?”

“We need to drink this, then cut our hands and press them on the seal. One of us on the north end and the other on the south end.”

“Sounds easy enough. Let’s do it.”

There was a moment of silence in the tomb. Then the screams began. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man woke up. He groaned and covered his eyes as light bombarded his weakened senses. 

Wait. 

Light? 

Covering his eyes? 

He could move? The pain had stopped!

He scrambled out of the pit he had been trapped in for so long and collapsed on the floor. Around his former prison there were intricate runes detailing the floor, walls, and ceiling. At the north and south ends of the runic seal there were two partially skeletal corpses. The flesh had seemed to have partially melted from their bones. The ravaged remains of their faces were twisted into expressions of agony. 

Shocked the man stumbled away from the bodies, towards the source of the light. It shone from a partially collapsed tunnel that led out into the open air. 

He struggled to move towards the outside, his weakened muscles barely able to support him. So fixed was he upon moving forwards, that he did not notice the glowing mark on the floor until he careened into it.

There was a flash of light.

The man remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

The man-no, Cyrus his name was Cyrus- clambered out of the tunnel and into the now fading daylight. He collapsed onto the rocky earth at the mouth of the tunnel. As gazed out into lands he hadn't seen for what felt like thousands of years, three things occurred to   
him.

First, that the lands were different than what he could remember.

Second, his power was an ember compared to the usual inferno.

And finally, holy shit it's really fucking cold.

He was partially up a mountain, the earth around him was coated in a gentle layer of snow, the frigid winds bringing in crisp, cold air. The receding sunlight glinted of the ice that had formed on the rocks and mountain walls. 

It was exhilarating. 

On the other hand, his apparel of rags that were quite literally holding on by their last thread was distinctly less thrill inducing.

Those unfortunate souls who had freed him must have made some form of encampment.

He spotted a path and slowly began moving down it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyrus eventually came upon what had to have been the two erstwhile adventurers camp.  
It was coated in a light layer of snow but boasted two tents, a fire pit, and supplies. Supplies that he desperately needed.

Cyrus stumbled over to the tents and began digging through the knapsacks that carried supplies. He retrieved the items necessary to build a fire, lit one and began to warm himself.

At this point all he could do was take the supplies and hope to stumble across someone or somewhere benevolent for information and maybe proper shelter.

Now noticeably warmer, he crawled into one of the tents for some proper rest.


End file.
